Mission L O V E
by Nileywriter101
Summary: Have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone? Have you had to live a lie? Have you ever had to make up lies to people you care about? Well I do all of these everyday. My Brothers and I are Super Spies. Better then discription I PROMISE! NILEY!
1. Mission S T E A K

Chapter 1

**Mission S.T.E.A.K**

**S**tare**.****T**rick**.E**avesdrop**.A.K**iller

(Wow that took 10 minutes to come up with LOL)

Nate's POV

Have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone? Have you had to live a lie? Have you ever had to make up lies to people you care about? Well I do all of these everyday.

"Hey Nick. We both have doctor appointments for after lunch." Shane says using my cover name

Even that Doctor's Appointment is a lie.

"Ok. Is Kevin coming to get us?" I ask.

"Yeah. | think so." Shane tells me as we go to our different classes.

In History Class.

Ok. Which desk will be the easiest to hide. In the front, everyone could see what I'm doing. Middle is too congested. Looks like the back corner is my best choice. I sit in my desk and I open my notebook and I dig into my backpack that is stuffed with stuff to the point of explosion, quiet literally. I have pens that have bombs in them. I also have laser pens. I find my normal pens and I grab the plan sheet and I stuff it into the notebook. The teacher enters the classroom, reeking of cigarettes and really bad smelling perfume. I can tell by her body language that she doesn't enjoy my presence in her class and she most likely hates her job. Wow I actually remember stuff from training camp from when I was 13. Thirteen is the age when you start training. Training goes for 2 years then you start missions.

"Ok. Everyone say hello to the new student Nick Lucas." The teacher says.

Everyone gives me a weird look and just looks at the teacher.

I just go back to looking over our plan. Me,Shane and Jason have to nail this operation. We're super spies You did hear right, I did say super spy. I look at my spy watch and I see a code number from Shane. It's the number 242 which means meet me in the janitor's closet.

"Mrs. may I use the bathroom." I ask politely.

Miley's POV

I stare at his beautiful curly hair and how it covers his eyes as he looks at his watch. I love how his voice sounds so polite. He walks out of the class and I go back to listening to my BORING history teacher babble on about the American Revolution.

Nate's POV

"Shane where are you? I'm here in the janitor's closet!" I state.

Shane flips on the lights.

"Don't use my real name! People could be watching and taping us. Now, we have to make sure to call base when we get in the spy car. They said they will be explain what guy were "steaking out." He says with a slight laugh.

"What was with the laugh at the end? This guy is trying to make a super drug that could poison people and kill them within 48 hours!" I state with seriousness.

"I think we might be spying on him from a table in the steak restaurant." He says. "Well that's just irony. I got to get back to class and you should too." I state as I start walking out of the closet and back into my class.

I start to write some notes to make it look like I'm paying attention but I'm secretly planning ways that the plan can go horribly wrong.

"Would Nick Lucas and Joe Lucas come to the office? Your drive is here." The intercom blares loudly.

I stuff all my stuff in my bag and I go towards the door. " You have to do questions 1-10 for homework...ok bye."She says as I walk out the door and down the hall to see Jason and Shane waiting for me.

"Come on slowpoke! You can't be late for our Doctor's appointments." Jason says.

"I'm coming Kevin." I tell him.

We get in the car and we drive away from the school and we call base.

"Hello Chef." Shane says into the speaker.

"Hello agents. Now for you missions you will need to wear some face masks. Don't worry, they really look like they are in good quality." Chef says.

"So who are we spying on?" Jason asks.

"You'll be spying on Bagnell. He's the one who us planning on inventing the super drug." Chef explains as he shows us a picture.

"Ok. When is he planning on showing up to the steak restaurant?" I ask.

"Well we're not sure. They were talking really quietly on the phone and I couldn't catch the time. All I got was that it was for supper. Your masks are in the trunk and Nate probably has all the spy gear all stashed in his backpack that looks full. Oooooo history homework, might as while do that while you wait for Bagnell to show up. Now hurry and get to the steak restaurant. We do have spies who are keeping watch for him right now. Tell them to go back to base. They are in a red truck with black strips on the side." Chef tells us as Jason starts driving.

With Miley

In History Class

Miley's POV

"Miles, you were like staring at the new kid the whole time until he left." My best friend Lily whispers.

"I was so not staring." I whisper lying to myself in the process.

Of chorus I was staring at him. He is cute and adorable.

"You know you already have a boyfriend and if he caught you even giving glances to the new kid, he would like kill you or worse, dump you." Lily whispers back.

"Miss Cyrus, Miss Truscott do you want to share your discussion with the class because I'm sure it has to do with the revolution." The teacher says.

Lily and I blush.

The bell rings and I rush to my car looking at Lily with a smile. I rush off to work getting changed in the staff bathroom. I fix my hair into nice curls and I put some nice jewelry on.

In the Spy Car at the Steak restaurant

Nate's POV

We park next to the red truck and I roll down the window an inch and he drives away. We sit in the car and I quickly scribble a few answers for my history questions.

"Guys, it's almost showtime, He's here. Remember don't let him look you in the eyes and be careful. Now let's go order some steak." Jason says as we all slowly get out of the car.

We walk in the restaurant and we sit merely 5 tables away from out target. We sit down and the waiter comes over to us.

"Good evening gentlemen. My name is Grant and I will be your drink waiter tonight. What would like to drink?" He asks politely.

"Would you mind just getting us a pitcher of water." Shane says in a disguised voice.

"Certainly. I will return momentarily." He says.

"I hate this tux." I mouth to my brothers.

I scan the restaurant and I see a girl dressed in a rather sharp dress with an apron on over it. She looked almost scared. She approaches our table.

"Hello I'm Miley and I will be your server tonight. What will you be having?" She asks.

I look at her face and I see that she is familiar. I quickly look back down at my menu even though I have a mask on.

"3 12' ounce steaks and potatoes on the side." Jason says.

"Ok. I'll take those menus away for you." She says with a sweet smile that causes me to melt.

Shane nudges me in the side. I shoot him a look. We keep our eyes on Bagnell. I get my magnifying glasses out of my jacket and I zoom in on Bagnell hoping to read their lips. I shake my head as I take off my glasses.

"Nothing." I say barely whispering.

"Who is he talking to?" Jason asks quietly.

"Not sure." I whisper.

We get our pitcher of water and 3 glasses. Suddenly Bagnell gets up from his seat.

"Don't you know it's rude to whisper." He yells.

"Sorry sir. We'll talk louder it's just that my friend here lost his voice from a carbon dioxyde accident." Jason lies through his teeth.

He just goes and sits down again.

"I'm just going to go to the restroom." I say in a quiet voice.

"Ok. Hurry back." Jason says.

I scratch behind my ear so I turn my "hearing aid" up.

"So you got the recipe done." Bagnell says in Italian.

I didn't know he spoke Italian, too bad we do too.

"Partly. I still have some problems to fix." The other guy says.

I go into the bathroom but sadly my hearing device doesn't get signal in here. Oh well. I wash my hands and I take a good look at my mask covered face. This mask makes me look 5 years older then I am. I leave the bathroom and I join my brothers again. I grab a piece of paper from my pocket and I write what I heard in French and I pass it to Shane who reads it and passes it to Jason.

"You sure?" He asks.

I just nod. Bagnell and his associate get their steaks and seconds later, the cute waitress comes over with our steaks.

"There you are gentlemen. I'll be back later to see how you're all doing. Just call for me if you need me." She says as she walks away.

We eat our steak rather slowly, watching Bagnell and the other guy. They leave and we leave a short time afterward. Jason gets in the driver's seat and starts to pull out when someone taps on my window on the passenger side. It's Bagnell.

"You're a nosey kid ain't ya!" He says.

He rips open my door and yanks me into the parking lot scratching the car. The parking lot had only a few cars in it. He grabs me and pins me to the side of a car while the associate moves his car so it blocks my brothers doors. "What did you hear kid. I know that thing ain't a hearing aid." He says as he rips it out of my ear.

I flinch in pain. Shane tries to get out of the car but the other guy is holding the passenger door shut and Shane can't get to the other door because it was blocked by a pole and the drivers side is now block by their car. I'm in so much shit.


	2. Mission B A S E

_**Chapter 2**_

Mission **B**.**A**.**S**.**E**

**B**eds.**A**nd.**S**leep.**E**ventually.

Miley's POV

I see guy being held by a man. I rush outside.

"Sir get your hands off of him." I say as I rush towards him.

Nate's POV

Oh Fuck! No way. This will ruin my cover if she gets too close. I hear sirens in the background. He lets go and he runs off along with the other guy. Jason quickly moves the car ahead and we drive off.

"Well that was rather interesting. I could just barely reach my bow tie with my neck and activate my siren sounder and that was close, she's a girl I noticed from my History class. Now let's hurry up and get to base. I'm in serious need to relax and work on one of my inventions. I'm working on contacts that magnify things. I still haven't been able to think of how you can get to normal vision." I state as we keep driving.

"Did you get your hearing device." Shane asks me.

"Yeah I pick it up before I got in." I tell him.

"I wanted to get out and help but his friend was holding our doors shut and he stole my keys." Jason explains.

"Oh I know. Come on let's get in." I state as we all swipe our cards, give fingerprints and getting our eyes scanned.

We walk in and are greeted by Chief.

"Hello boys. Wow Nate, nice shiner." He says.

"Shut it. Bagnell pinned me and punched me in the face. I couldn't get my feet to move because he stood on my feet and my "Backup's" were locked into the car. We did get information though. The super drug still has some problems." I tell him.

"So it's a thing?" Chief asks.

"Yeah but they haven't got it working yet. What is this super drug suppose to do exactly?" Shane asks.

"We know Bagnell is a bad guy and what he's planning to do with it is probably not a good thing." Chief says stating the obvious.

We head to our sleeping quarters.

"Nate, get an icepack for you face there. I'm going to bed early I got a load of paperwork to do." Jason says as he closes his room door.

I get an icepack from the bruise that is on my cheek. Shane sits with me in the lounge and a couple other agents come and join us.

"Nate, where did you get that?" One guy asks.

"None of your business MacKenzie. What operation you on?" I ask him.

"The case of Donald Mason. He's this guy who is trying to make a treatment that puts microchips in their stomach and makes them turn evil and shit like that. What about you Grey. Are you on "Getting punched in the face" Duty." He asks.

"Shut up Mackenzie. I'm going to my room Mr. I got homework due for tomorrow that I need to get done or the teacher will kill me." I state.

"Mr.N. Grey! You aren't going to school with that bruise on your face and second we want to wait a couple days so that waitress forgets." Shane tells me as he goes to his room and I go into mine.

"Right. Good plan. At least get my homework for me and that actually gives me time to work on my invention. If I don't get put in the research lab." I mutter to myself.

I get into a t-shirt and some comfier pants and I go to my bed. I get under the covers. I grab my picture of Mom and Dad off my night stand.

"I miss you Mom and Dad." I say quietly.

I grab my radio.

"S Greyhound. Can we talk for a minute. Over " I ask through my walkie talkie.

We use walkie talkies on base because cell phone service is the worst because of the bulletproof walls.

"Sure N Greyhound. What's wrong? You seem upset. Over" He says.

"Can you come over? Over." I ask.

Seconds later my door opens and I see Shane and Jason in my doorway.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Jason asks as they both sit on my bed.

"I miss Mom and Dad. I wish that they didn't get killed during a mission. I feel their eyes looking down on me." I tell them.

They pull me into a hug.

"Don't worry Nate. We'll avenge them when we get Bagnell in high security jail."Shane says.

"We can go if you want." Jason says as I nod.

"Oh, don't forget my homework. I'll give you my class list, just wait a sec." I say.

"Why are we in school anyway?" Shane asks.

"They want you to keep a cover and second they believe Bagnell's daughter or son goes to that school." Jason explains.

"So we're going to a school with a killer's daughter or son in it...that's why I keep a couple weapons in my backpack." I state.

"Ok we're going now Nate." They both say as they give me a hug before they leave.

I toss and turn in my bed getting barely any sleep. I get a couple hours sleep when I hear the morning bell. I put my head back down and I shut my eyes again. Jason comes into my room.

"Nate, that was the late morning bell for people who don't or aren't going to school. You need to get up and Woah how hard did he punch you?" Jason asks.

"Kinda hard. I'll get dressed in a minute." I tell Jason as he leaves.

I get up and I get into a pair of pants and a nice t-shirt.

"Good morning ." My brother says.

"Morning. You going to get something to eat?" I ask him.

"Yeah. After breakfast you and I have to go talk to Chief because he wants us to look and try to find out Bagnell's kids. Chef think he might have found a family friend of Bagnell, but he's refusing to talk. He's in interrgation right now and he wants you to interview him. Let's just grab some toast and juice and we'll go." Jason explains.

"How does my interrogation concern you?" I ask him.

"He wants me to be your observer from the outside to take record of everything and for potential back up." Jason says as he grabs me a plate of toast and a bottle of orange juice.

"Thanks man." I say as we rush off to Chief.

**At school**

Miley's POV

I go to history first this morning. I get my seat next to Lily and I see a different guy come in.

"Hello Mrs. I'm Joe Lucas. My brother Nick Lucas is sick today and he asked me to go to his classes and get his homework for him." The guy explains.

"Oh certainly. Alright get him to review and read these notes and get him to do questions 1-25." She says.

The whole class groans knowing that we'll have to do the same.

"Thank you Mrs." Joe says as he leaves.

Class starts and it drags on FOREVER! Lily and I pass notes and draw on each other's binder to stay entertained.

"Miss Cyrus. Do you want to pass this course?" The teacher asks sternly.

"Yeah." I say.

"Well listen up and stop writing notes and doodling on Lily's binder." She says.

Man she has to have eyes in the back of her head. I look at the clock on the wall and see that there is still a half hour of class left. The cute new guy isn't even here to stare and wink at.

**In Chemisty with Shane.**

Joe's POV

"Now what is the charge of sulfur Joe? " The teacher asks me.

"Positive 2+." I tell him not even thinking.

I did this stuff in my first year of training. I use Chemistry all the time on base when making explosives.I check my phone to see a text message from Jason.

"Get us a list of all the kids in the school with pictures. The principal has the list. Get a copy of it somehow and get it to us during lunch." Jason texts me.

I quickly text him back with the words "I'm on it.".


	3. Mission L I S T

Chapter 3

**Mission L.I.S.T**

**L**ying.**I**n.**S**ecretary's.**T**erritory

Shane's POV

The bell rings and I have my off class...How perfect. I slip into the Principal's Office quickly. I go towards his desk when a secretary comes over to me.

"Ummm listen you can't be in here. Get out!" She says.

"I was told by the Principal to come and get a map of the school and a school information booklet off his desk and photocopy one for my brother." I lie.

"Well I need you to leave and come back when he is here." She says.

"Oh ok. That's fine. I thought I would get it now since I have my off class." I tell her trying to make an excuse.

"I don't want you missing classes just so you can get information on our school, so I'm going to photocopy the sheets for you. You wait in here." The secretary says as she leaves.

Just what I wanted her to do. I go through the papers on his desk trying to find the lists. I find a second copy of the list next to the original version of it. I hear the secretary coming back. I stuff the list in my bag and I sit in the chair near the door again, looking innocent.

"Here you are. Now get out of this office and never come back when the principal isn't here." She says. I leave the office and I go into the bathroom.

Nate's POV

"Hello Sir, what is your name?" I ask him.

He stays silent. I take a sip of my juice.

"Listen, I know that it's early in the morning but it would make your life and my life easier if you just talked." I tell him.

He stays silent.

"So are you aware of why you're here?" I ask.

"Why would I talk to a kid?" He asks in Italian.

"I'm not a kid. Now for interrogation purposes we're going to keep this conversation in English. Now do you know why are you here?" I tell him in Italian. (My brothers and I are all fluent in many languages.)

"I didn't pay my parking tickets?" He asks.

"Oh well that's not why you're here but we'll drop the parking tickets if you talk. Now do you know who this guy is?" I asks I show him a picture of Bagnell's associate.

"No." He says.

"Ok. Do you know this man?" I ask as I show him a picture of Bagnell.

"No." He says nervously.

"Sir I don't like being lied to now do you know this man?" I ask.

"Well yes but no." He says.

"I asked a Yes or No question! Now do you know this guy?" I ask him.

"Well yes a little bit. His daughters were friends with my daughters." He says.

"Really. Now is there anything you can tell me about or his kids." I ask.

"Well he is an artist. Two of his daughters have dark hair I believe. I haven't seen them in years you know. They were friends with my daughters until..." He says hesitating on the last words.

"Until what?" I ask.

"I can't tell you. It's too much." He says.

"Do you want me to leave you alone for a few minutes?" I ask.

He gives me a nod. Chief walks by just as I exit with my empty bottle of juice and my toast.

"Find out anything?" Chief asks.

"Bagnell has daughters and he did something to this man that obviously made him upset and this guy is Italian. Oh and the guy has unpaid parking tickets, I told him that if he talks we'll drop the tickets." I tell Chief.

"Ok. We'll call the police department and get them to drop the charges." Chief says as he's about to leave.

"Oh Jason is Shane getting that list?" Chief asks.

"Yes sir. It should be here by lunchtime." Jason replies.

"Excellent work gentlemen." He says as he walks down the hall.

"What's the list for?" I ask.

"Shane is hopefully getting us a picture list of all the students who go to your school." Jason tells me.

Jason's POV

I hear my cell ring.

"Shane texted me 629 meaning I have to go outside to talk to him. Agent White!" I yell.

"Yeah?" He asks as he approaches.

"Can you watch Agent N. Grey's interrogation while I go out and make a phone call. I'll be in and out in 10 minutes." I say.

"Ok. I'll watch." He states as I leave.

I swipe out and I go a little ways away from the base.

"Hey Joe. Did you get the coffees?" I ask.

"Yeah. I even got them before the lunch rush." I say in code.

"Can you come home and stay home? What other classes you got?" I ask.

"Yeah totally. I only have another period of Chemistry, Spanish and French." Shane tells me.

"Ok. Come home. I'll send a car to come get you. Just keep an eye out for it. I got to go back inside and watch our baby brother." I tell him.

"What is he doing?" Shane asks.

"Trying to crack an egg." I tell him.

"Oh. Who is it?" Shane asks.

"One of "his" family friends. I'll talk to you when you get home." I say as I hang up and go back inside.

Nate's POV

"So does have a wife?" I ask him.

"Well hard to say. I've seen him with a lot of different women." He says.

"Well any women that was with him frequently?" I ask.

"Well there was this girl name Rachel who died shortly after the birth of one of his daughter. They didn't have much of a funeral or anything." He tells me.

"Ok. When was the last time you saw ?" I ask.

"It would have been about 3 years ago." He replies.

"Could you happen to tell me his name?" I ask.

"Well he never told me is real name. His name changed daily from Angus,Bert,Claude,Derrick,Evan, Fredrick, Gilbert etc." He responds.

"Ok. Could you give me a discription of his daughters?" I ask.

"Well one had dark hair and blue eyes, the other black hair and they had braces but they might not have them anymore. The younger one was always with my youngest daughter and she was blonde and always smiling." He says.

"Can you give me approximate ages?" I ask.

"Well two were the same age and the youngest was about 5 when I last saw her. The 3 have different mothers from what I remember."He says.

"Do you happen to remember their names. Well when he came to pick them up he just said Half a Milliliter of beauty and they would all come to his side." He says.

"And would I be able to ask your daughters what their names are?" I ask.

I see his face go pale and tears fall from his face.

"Good luck asking them. They are dead. They died 3 years ago. Ever since I never saw Him or his daughters. How did you find out about me?" He asks.

"Well I'm not sure but I think they were going through his old phone logs from his old house and lots of calls were made to your address. I assume your girls called their house a lot." I say.

"Yes. They talked a lot on the phone but I still could never catch their names." He says.

"Now I don't have any further questions as of right now and hold on a sec... Agent what's up Chief I'm in the middle of an interrogation." I say into my walkie talkie.

"The coffee has been delivered when can you get yours?" He asks.

"I'll be out in about 10 minutes." I tell him.

"Now I don't have anymore questions. Do you want me to keep you here and one of us will escort you to get some stuff or would you be more comfortable at home and you can't under any circumstance tell Bagnell about this conversation or you will get to see the dark angry side of me and believe me you don't want to see that." I tell him.

"Well I want to stay here as long as you can escort me to my house." He says.

"Well I myself can't go into your house with you because I'm on the Bagnell case but I will get one of my closest agents to go with you and I. I promise you nothing will happen to while you are here. Do you need to tell your wife or anything?" I ask.

"She's dead too. I think he killed her too." He tells me.

The man says as he pulls me into a hug. As a spy I'm not really suppose to show you're emotions when interrogating except anger and confidence but I can't help feeling bad for this guy.

"I'll take you to your sleeping quarters. I assume you want to sleep since you haven't slept since you got here." I say.

"Yeah." He says.

I open the door to the place where he's going to sleep.

"Wow. It's beautiful in here. It's better then my house." He says.

"I'm glad you like it but I have to go get my coffee but you need to press the button if you want food." I explain to him.

"Alright." He says as I leave.

I rush into the Chief's office.

"Nice of you to join us brother. Here is your coffee." Shane says.

"Oh you got real coffee too...Nice one. Now where are the lists?" I ask.

Shane puts his bag on the desk and empties it.

"Oh here is your homework. Your History teacher must hate you...honestly you have 25 questions to do." Shane says.

"Damn. I'll do them after me and Agent Young go with this witness to get his stuff from his house. Now where is that list?" I ask.

"No! I couldn't have lost that! OMG!" Shane states in utter panic.

* * *

Next Episode is the CHRISTMAS EPISODE (I HOPE!)


	4. Mission C H R I S T M A S

**Chapter 4**

Mission **C**.**H**.**R**.**I**.**S**.**T**.**M**.**A**.**S**

**C**hemistry.**H**ate.**R**eally.**I**rratating.**S**anta.**T**ime.**M**ade.**A**.**S**urpise (I Tried)

Nate's POV

"Phew! Here. That took some pretty good lying to get." Shane says.

"Ok we have no names just the descriptions from the source. You wrote those down right Jas?" I ask.

"Yeah and that werid phrase "Half a milliliter of beauty." God knows what that means." Jason says.

"We can cross off all the guys in the school." I say.

"Yeah that only leaves us with 600 girls." Shane says with sarcasm.

"Oh poor Shane who had to do Chemistry that he learned at the age of 13." I state.

"Ok. Jason can you work on some of the databases to try and find some background knowledge on Bagnell or his secret associates because we might be able to find his network or something." I state.

"Guys do you realize what tomorrow is?" Shane asks.

"It December 24, what's so spiffy about that. It's just another work day." Jason says.

"Do you remember what December 24th is?" Shane asks.

"Another work day that I have to research Bagnell or listen to possible phone records." Jason says.

"No silly. It's Christmas Eve. When Santa comes to all the good little boys and girls." Shane says.

"Shane, you know how much I hate Christmas." I state.

"Oh I know. It was the day you found out all the family secrets and it was the day Mom and Dad left for their deadly mission, but I've learned it will come wither we want it to or not." Shane says.

With Miley

Miley's POV

"I'm home from school Father." I say as I drop my backpack at the door.

"I'm just the workshop. Please don't bother me." He says.

"How was your meeting yesterday?" I ask.

"It was fine I guess." He says as he goes to wash his hands.

"I don't have to work until later, what do you want for supper?" I ask.

"Spaghetti and meat sauce." He states.

"Ok." I state as I start to break the spagetti noodles.

"Your stepsister will be home late today right?" Dad asks.

"Yes. She's staying behind to work on something for the decorating club." I tell him.

"Your other step sister is with her Mom for the holiday." Dad says as he sits on the couch watching a Christmas parade.

I cook the spaghetti and Demi comes in.

"Hey Dem. Spaghetti for supper tonight." I tell her as she comes into the kitchen.

"Smells amazing Miley. I'll set the table." She says.

I finish cooking the spaghetti and we all sit at the table and eat.

"Father, will you be around for Christmas?" Demi asks.

"No, not this year. I have another meeting." He says as he puts his finished dinner dishes into the sink and goes down to the workshop which we are not to enter.

On Christmas Day

Nate's POV

I feel someone shaking me to get up.

"Ehhh leave me alone." I state tiredly.

"Nate! It's 9 on Christmas Day, we got to hurry and get to the Cafeteria and get some brunch." Jason says.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." I groan as I get out of bed.

I splash water on my face and I get changed into a red shirt (As festive as I'm going to get) and black pants. I rush to the Cafeteria and see that Shane and Jason got me a plate already. We say grace and we eat. We go outside after and we have a snowball fight with a couple other spies. I actually had fun this Christmas. After we all got cold, we went inside and changed and made some hot chocolate.

"Guys and girls, let's open the presents." Agent MacKenzie says.

We open our "Secret Santa's" I got a new mini pocket knife. I can always use one of those. Shane got a very nice dress shirt and pants. Jason got a nice new watch and we get some good laughs when Agent Parker who is a girl opens up a pair of boxer shorts. All and all I guess you can say Christmas was better then I expected.

Christmas Day at Miley and Demi's house

Miley's POV

I go downstairs to see presents around the tree.

"Ready to open them up Miles?" Demi asks.

"Well yeah. Let's do it." I state as we sit down in front of the tree.

After all the presents were opened I heat up 2 Tv Dinner that are turkey. We agreed not to make a full turkey for only me and Demi. We sit in the living room with our turkey dinners and we watch Christmas movies together all day.

After Christmas Break

Nate's POV

I get up early and get ready to go to school since the bruise on my face is gone. I get into a pair of jeans, a tank top and a plaid button up shirt. I put on my watch and I pack all the needed supplies in my backpack. I get my cellphone out of the charger and Shane and I head out the door. Shane drives us to school today just incase we need to get out early.

"Now code 23 means get out asap." Shane says as we step out of the car.

We get our backpacks out of the backseat and we go into school. I go down the hall trying to text another agent about where to find the fingerprint kit is when I bump into a girl.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." I say as I close my phone and I help her pick up her book.

"Thanks." She says as she turns into the class I'm headed to.

Miley's POV

I get into Chemistry with only 3 minutes to spare. I sit next to Lily and Demi sits behind me.

"What the heck are you doing Lavoto. I don't want your poor germs on me." I say loudly.

Now you might think why the hell are you so mean to your step sister? The answer is that Dad said no one is to know that we are stepsisters.

Nate's POV

I walk into my Chemistry class and I see the girl who I bumped into bullying another girl. I hesitate to go over but I decide not to since I need to keep my cover.


	5. Mission P A R  T N E R S

**Chapter 5 **

Mission** PARTNERS**

**P**arnters.**A**nd.**T**otally.**N**ew.**E**ven.**R**eally.**S**urprising

(Gee the names are getting harder and harder each time)

Nate's POV

I sit in my seat not bothering to pay attention.

" Mr. Grey what is the symbol for Potassium." The teacher asks me.

"K." I respond without thinking.

"Correct . Do you happen to remember the charge of this ion?" He asks.

"Positive 1." I tell him.

Wow these people must really think we're stupid

"Correct again. Wow you are really good at this. Now before break we were working on a science project. Nick you were sick when I assigned this project so you can go with Miss Cyrus. Miss Truscott you go with Miss Lovato." The teacher says being cutting of by this blond girl

"But I..." The blond girl states.

"I don't care. You are going with Demi no exceptions. Nick you work with Miss Cyrus." The teacher yells as I sit next to her.

We well I do all the work on the assignment and Miley starts texting people. Well all I know is that I'm tired of doing simple Chemisty.

"Hey Nick. I'm having a party on Friday. You want to come? Your brother can come too. He's kinda cute." Miley says.

"I would love to come. What time is it?" I ask.

"7:00. My house 44 WestEast Road." She says as the bell rings.

I give her a smile and I go into the bathroom and see Joe in there.

"Hey Joe, what are you doing Friday night at 7?" I ask him.

"Not sure maybe study with a coffee." He says giving me a funny look. ( I can tell he is refereeing to the list.)

"Well I actually made plans for us for Friday. Miley one of the popular kids is having a party. She knows everybody which means we'll get to meet lots of people so... I got to get going to history, I'll be back later. I'll see you at lunch." I explain as I leave.

I get into history class and sit in my seat in the back.

Miley's POV 

I pass by Nick that cute guy I worked with in Chemistry. He is adorable and he seems sweet. I give Lily a look and she gives me a thumbs up. I go and sit next to him.

"Hey!" I say as he keeps texting away.

"Hey! I'm talking to you." I say as I nudge him.

"Oh I'm sorry Miley. I was answering a text from work. They just hired a new guy who doesn't know anything." I say half lying.

"Ah. Do you know this stuff?" I ask him.

"Well yeah. I did this same stuff in my old school." He says.

"Well I was wondering if you could tutor me? I need some help in Chemistry, History and French." I tell him.

"Well I'll think about it and get back to you next period. We have a repeat of this after lunch." He tells me.

"Ok." I tell him as I go to my desk next to Lily.

Nate's POV 

Me tutoring? She can't be serious! I barely get time to do anything but work. I'll have to convince Chief that it's a good idea for me and Joe to go to this party. Oh well. I grab my binder out of my backpack and a normal non-laser pen. The teacher comes in and slams the door.

"Ok now class the other class is doing major history research projects...so I'm putting you into pair and you'll do the project together! No questions are to be asked now I'm pairing you up! Cyrus get with !" The teacher yells as she starts yelling out more pairs.

Miley comes over to me.

"Paired up again Huh." She says.

"Yeah. Let's figure out a subject." I tell her.

"Yeah I guess so. How about you come over after school and we can work on it?" She suggests.

"I have to check to see if I'm working but if not I'll be there." I tell her as we start going through the book to find a subject.

At lunch 

Nate's POV

"Joe, I got an issue. I got a major history research project and I have to go to Miley's house after school. Do you think I could get the boss to give me the day off?" I ask him.

"Yeah I think so since it's for school." Shane says.

"Ok. Want me to go get you something to eat. I couldn't get to the cafeteria this morning." I tell him.

Shane's POV

A few agents come over. Agent Parker holds hands with Agent MacKenize and Agent Simpson just looking at them in disgust.

"Hey Sarah. Nick arm candy?" I say with a giggle.

"Yeah. Mark here is a pretty good kisser." He says with a laugh.

"Ewwwwwwwww I could have gone a lifetime without knowing that." I say as I grab the extra spaghetti off my plate.

"What is your reason for being here?" Nate asks quietly.

"We're trying to find Martin's son and daughter." MacKenize says.

"List Is in My brother's office." I tell him.

Nate's POV 

"What list?" Miley says as she sits next to me.

"The inventory for the store. We work together." Shane says calmly not making it obvious that he's lying.

"Oh. Well I was just coming over to ask Nick about tutoring me." Miley says as she gets back up.

"I'll do it this afternoon while we do our History research paper." I tell her as she leaves.

"Is she one of the "Ones"?" Agent Simpson says.

"No. She's just a sort of friend." I tell them.

"Dude! You're blushing." Agent Mackenzie says.

"Not so loud! I could kill you with my laser pens or my exploding eraser." I tell him with an angry look on my face.

After school with Nate and Miley

Miley's POV

My heart flutters as I drive us to my house. I secretly like this guy.

"Well here we are. No one is home by the way. Dad is gone on a business trip." I tell him.

"What about your mother?" He asks.

"She is no longer with us. She died 4 years ago." I tell him.

He gives me a little hug.

"I know what that's like. My parents both died in an accident." He tells me.

"So who do you live with?" I ask him.

"My brothers. You know what, let's not talk about it. We have lots of work to do if we want to finish the project on time." He says as we walk up to my room passing by Demi's room.

"Is this your room?" Nick asks.

"It's my older half sister's room." I tell him.

We get into my room and we start studying.

"Nick. You know I don't need a tutor, I just wanted to spend some time with you." I admit.

"Yeah I've been having a really good time here. It's better then going to work and I never knew that doing a research project could be sorta fun." He says.

"Yeah. This is kinda fun. I brought up some cake. Wanna taste some?...Well too bad you're tasting it." I say as I smush it in his face.

He gives me a shocked look.

"Oh really? Well here have some." He says as he smushes some in my face.

I scream and then I go to the bathroom to clean my face.

"I never thought you would do that!" I state.

"Well I'm unpredictable. Now let's finish this and if you're lucky, I'll take you out to eat." He says with a smug look on his face.

Wow he's so dreamy.

* * *

Enought Niley?


	6. Mission F R E N C H

**Chapter 6**

Mission **French**

**F**uck

**R**eally

**N**ecessary

**C**omputer

**H**acking

* * *

Miley's POV

We finish all of our project and he stays true to his word.

"Just give me a minute. I have to write a note to my sister telling her where I am." I say.

"Sure." He says sweetly.

I drive him to my favorite restaurant. We go in and we order some food. We chat and giggle the whole time. Surely enough once the bill comes he pays it. He gives the waitress a tip and we leave the restaurant.

"I had a really fun time Nick. Do you need me to drive you home?" I ask.

"No I'm fine. My brother is picking me up. I'll see you tomorrow." He says as gives me a sweet smile.

I pull out of the parking lot and I leave for home.

* * *

Nick's POV

I make sure she is out of view and I go over to the car.

"Hello Shane and Jason. Any cracks yet?" I ask.

"Not overly. We got rid of 4 girls and the only reason why is because they are identical twins meaning they for sure have the same father and mother." Jason says.

"Well we have to look at it another way. How many of these girls have divorced parents?" I suggest.

"Oh right but how will we figure out that?" Shane asks.

"Well the database in the schools main base computer would have the information on everyone like their parents names and custody rights and not to mention if there is a death of a loved one because it is said that the mother of one of them is dead." I tell them.

"Yeah but how are we going to get the information for the main base computer?" Jason asks.

"Well we can hack into it by breaking the school's firewall or sneak into the principals office and copy the files onto my 64gb hard drive." I suggest.

"Well that is a start. Oh and Chief is all for mission Party. He wants you 2 to get familiar with some of the students so that we can find out more information. Come on let's get in there." Jason says as we scan our cards and get in the building.

I rush into my room to get into some more comfortable clothes then I go towards the information lab.

"Agent N Grey a man in captivity wants to speak to you and he requests that you and only you speak with him." MacKenzie says.

"Ok. Thanks for the info. He is our only shot at getting Bagnell." I say as I rush to his room.

"Hey there! I have something to tell you to help you with the investigation. It's something I just remembered. He's a french guy. He was fluent in it." The guy says.

"But from all our studies and examinations, he's Italian!" I say.

"He can speak a little bit of Italian but he's fluent in French. He talk to his girls in french. That I hope helps you." He says as he goes back to his book.

"Agent S Grey! Agent J Grey! I got a piece of the puzzle! He's French! He speaks a little bit of Italian but he's fluent in French. So the kids were looking for is making straight A's in French." I state.

"Well we can't necessarily say that. His kids are obviously undercover and will be told to do low marks in French to keep the cover." Jason says.

"I have a hunch that these kids have no idea what is going on. How many evil geniuses will tell their kids "Oh I'm building a super drug that could have bad effects!"?" I say.

"Well good point. I seriously think we have to wait until we can get the school's information since it will be the most helpful." Shane says.

"The thing is we can't even question anyone until we know for sure who it is. The one who is innocent will go and spread the word to everyone. We can't hold anyone who is innocent here unless they volunteer." Jason says.

"Ok. I need to go do my homework and I need to fix one of my inventions. Call me on the walkie-talkie if their are any breaks." I say as I go into my room.

* * *

Shane's POV

I sit in the computer chair and look at all these girls.

"Well I don't think this is going to be easy without those files. I think I'm going to go get my homework done and then I'll crash." I tell them.

"Ok Shane but I just want to know who is going to break the firewall without getting caught I mean if you get caught, the principal can expel you and then we only have one source in there for the Bagnell case." Chief says.

"I think I'll be the one who breaks the firewall since Nate doesn't have an off period tomorrow. When we break the wall I won't change anything so I doubt the principal will know what is happening." I state.

"Yes. But please be careful. We don't need any accidents here." Chief says.

"No need to worry about anything." I say as I leave to go to my room.

* * *

**The next day at school**

Shane's POV

I walk out of my BORING Chemistry class and go the library. I get my laptop out and sit and start trying to crack the firewall. The librarian approaches me.

"Excuse me sir can you show me what you are doing?" She asks.

"Well I'm..." I start.

* * *

Nate's POV

I go into history class and I see that Miley isn't in class today. That's weird. Well she might be sick today.

"Ok class I'm going to let you guys work on your research assignments. Lucas! You can do some of it by yourself since Cyrus isn't here." The teacher says in her crabby voice.

I get my laptop out and I start to break the firewall. Suddenly the teacher comes near to my desk. Fuck!


	7. Mission F I L E S

**Chapter 7**

Mission Files

**F**uck

**I**t's

**L**ike

**E**verything's

**S**imilar

Shane's POV

Ok stay calm.

"Mam. I was kist typing my French paper." I say as I quickly pop up another file.

"Oh ok. Wow the grammar in your French paper is amazing." She says as she goes back to her desk.

Ok let's continue trying to break that firewall. The quicker I break it, the better and the quicker Nate and I can get out. Once one of us gets those files, we're gone.

Nate's POV

I quickly get a link to a search engine minimizing my hacking and letting all the files copy.

"Mr Lucas, what are you and Miss Cyrus doing your project on?" The teacher asks.

"Well Miley and I are doing our project on the war of 1812." I say.

"Well that should be a very interesting paper. I can't wait to read it. Is Miss Cyrus doing any of the work?" The teacher asks.

"Yeah. She's being very helpful." I tell her.

"Well keep up the good work ." She says.

I got almost all the information on my computer when Shane sends a message to my watch with the number 23. I get to 100% and I raise my hand.

"Miss I have a very important Family event to get to so I'm going to have to leave now." I tell her.

"Alright. Just remember that the projects are due in 3 days time." She says.

I leave the class to see us all by 2 spy cars.

"Everyone is going? Why?" I ask.

"Well for our case we need the files on Shane's laptop." MacKenzie says.

"Yeah. I got them too. I was just on the last bit when Shane called the 23. That's why I was a bit late." I say as we all pile into the 2 cars.

We get to base.

"Oh You're back already? Wow that was quick." Chief says.

"Yeah and we got 2 copies. Nate got it and so did Shane." Parker says.

"Lovely. Now here are some Thumb drives. Copy about 3 more and then you can all go and sit in the lounge and study the data." Chief says.

We copy the data 3 times and we copy one for Jason. Jason comes into the data room.

"You guys get it?" He asks.

"Hell yeah! Let's go into a private room and let's lay all the facts down." Shane suggests.

"Wait. I think I'm going to get the source down here to see if he recognizes anyone." I tell them.

"Nate, not yet we're going to lower the list down. Now let's start a new folder of only the girls since we know that Bagnell had only daughters." Shane says copying the girls into another file.

"Ok. We've established that these kids have the same dad but different fathers. So we can get rid of that set of identical twins. Now what about that weird phrase?" Jason says.

"Well let's translate the words of the phrase into French. Well half is Demi. Of and a are only really small so nothing be hidden in those words then millilitre I would guess has no special meaning that I can figure out and beauty could be the word Belle or Beau depending on the gender since they are supposedly girls I would assume Belle." I explain.

"Ok so Belle is likely to be a name as for Demi it's an abbreviation for Demetria as for Millilitre I have no clue." Shane says.

"Well we can look up these 2 names and see if they match anyone in here. Ok I see 2 girls by the name Belle." I say.

"Well I'm getting a print out on those two." Jason says.

"Ok we've got about 4 Demetria's. I'm printing those ones." Shane says.

"Ok. I'll take a copy and I going to go down to our source to see if he recognizes any of them." I say as I leave.

"Hey there. Can I ask you some questions?" I ask him.

"Sure. What is it?" He asks.

"Ok do you recognize any of these girls as the girls you saw before." I ask him putting the 6 pictures in front of him.

"Well this one is the youngest girl for sure! The other girl her age looks really unfamiliar." He says.

"Ok this is good. Now can you do the same thing with these 4?" I ask.

"Well I know that blonde one isn't her for sure. As for the other 3 it's possible all of them." He says.

"Ok. Now can you tell me anything much about the 3rd girl? We have no leads on her." I say.

"Well I'm not really sure she was kind of you know snobby around other people but around the girls she was as sweet as possible and she was very funny." He says.

"Did he say Milliliter in a funny way?" I ask.

"Well he pronounced the first part really slow and the last part very fast." He explains.

"Ok. Can you write down on the back of this page how he pronounced it?" I ask.

He writes down the word Mil-E-leter under lining the first two sylabells.

"Ok. Thanks for your help. I have to go." I say as I rush back to the lab.

"Ok I got the youngest girl but she lives with her Mom and has no visitation to her father. Her fathers last name is Langbell but none of the other girls have that same last name." I tell them.

"Dude that name is not Bagnell and even so that name is so not French." Shane says getting frustrated.

"Ok I'm going to go to my room and try to figure all this out." I say as I go to my room.


	8. Mission M U S I C

_**Chapter 8 **_

**Mission Music**

**M**y

**U**nknown

**S**ecrets

**I**n

**C**hildhood

**Miley's POV **

"Dad! Why did I have to stay home all day today?" I ask him.

"Because I said so! Well I needed you home. I need you to clean the house and you didn't look so good this morning and I need you to pack my suitcase for my business trip." He explains.

"Ok Dad. I'll go up and pack your suitcase." I say as I go upstairs.

**Nate's POV**

I sit in front of desk staring at all the information.

"There is got to be a detail I'm missing." I say looking at the papers closely.

**The next morning**

** Shane's POV**

I go into Nate's room and see him asleep sitting in his chair looking at the information. I just close the door lightly and go into Jason's room.

"Jas, do I wake Nate up? He fell asleep at his desk." I say.

"I think Chief is keeping you guys here today." Jason says.

I hear a knock on the door and see Nate in the doorway with our backpacks in his hand.

"Dude let's get going!" He says.

"I just went into your room and saw you asleep!" He says.

"I was just concentrating. I got up about 20 minutes ago, but I did sleep at my desk." He explains.

"Alright let's check in with Chief to see if were going once I change into my jeans and a good t-shirt." I tell him as I go into my room.

"Come on let's go Nate! Hey Chief! Are we going to school?" I ask him.

"Sure. I think MacKenzie and Parker are staying back but everyone else is going." Chief says as we leave.

"Simpson! Hop in! We're going to the same place. They are going to the other High School." Nate tells him as Simpson gets in the car.

"This car got any supplies in it?" He asks.

"Nope. We checked. We always clean it out just incase someone looks into the car because a stranger peeking in and seeing bombs and stuff just won't work. It would be game over even though we probably have enough information to find the daughters of Bagnell and we got that party tomorrow night that may help riddle it out. Where is the party at anyway Nate?" I explain as I turn into the school parking lot.

**Nate's POV **

"Miley's house. OMG! That's It! She's it!" I exclaim.

"What the hell?" Shane asks me .

"She's milliliter! Pronounce it slowly the first Mil E! Miley he dropped the y! Why didn't I think of that before. Ok. Let's go inside and act like we know nothing." I say.

"Is that the girl that you fancy?" Simpson asks getting into character.

He's pretending to be a British exchange student.

"No! I don't fancy her! Ok maybe I like her a little bit." I admit.

"Ok. let's go!" Shane says as we get out of the car.

"Why the hell are they looking at everyone's Laptops?" I overhear a guy saying.

"Joe! Come here for a sec!" I yell.

"What is it Nick?" He asks as he comes over.

"Put your laptop in the trunk of the car. They are searching people's laptops today. They might be looking for the hacker." I say as we hide our computers in the secret compartment in the trunk.

I hide my gadgets in the compartment too. We get in the line to be checked.

"Ok Name please." The principal says.

"Nick Lucas." I say as I give him my backpack.

"You're clean. Go on in." He says.

I walk inside and hear a bunch of students in an uproar.

"Why the hell did they check us before we came in?" They ask eachother.

"Joe. I'm going to call Kev. Please come with me." I tell him.

We go into the bathroom.

"Kev. We got the name on number 2! Look up Cyrus. Ok." I tell him.

"Ok. Now that shows there is no female in that situation and she lives with her father." Jason says.

"Perfect! We got him. What is the father's last name just for curiosity?" Shane asks.

"Bellgan. He was clever but not clever enough if you mix those letters around it spells Bagnell." Jason says.

"Nice job Kevin. Now check to see if any of the Demi's have the same last name or same father's last name." Shane says.

"I'll figure it out. You two get to class." Jason says as we both exit the bathroom.

"Hey Grant. Ready for our Biology test after lunch?" I ask him.

"Oh I was born ready!" He says in he extremely convincing English accent.

I go into class and see Miley. Wow how could Bagnell's daughter look so innocent.

"Hey Nick." She says as she comes over to me.

"Hey Miley. How are you today?" I ask her.

"I'm feeling much better today. I just slept in yesterday and I had no bus in." She says lying.

Not many people can get a lie past me.

"Nick. Can you come over today? I really hate being alone in my house and my older sister won't be home until later?" She asks.

"Yeah. We still have to do some work on our project. It's only a bit of editing." I tell her.

"Great. I'll meet you by my car right after school." She says as she goes back to her desk as the teacher comes in.

"Ok class today I've decided to move your test until Monday. Now get with your partner and continue your science projects." He says.

"Together again." Miley says.

"Yeah. I finished the project last class. So we can just talk." I suggest.

"Yeah. So what are you?" She asks.

Oh fuck! Is my cover blown? Does she know I'm a secret agent.

"What do you mean?" I ask her trying to stay calm.

"What are you? Nerd, Jock, Techie, Popular, Music Geek, Misfit?" She asks.

"Well I'm one of those multi group kids. I'm a hybrid Techie and Music Geek." I say.

"Ahhh. I too happen to be a hybrid. I'm a popular and Music Geek!" She says.

"What do you play?" I ask her.

"I play piano and guitar and I can sorta sing. What about you?" She replies.

"I play piano, guitar and drums and I can sing." I tell her.

"Wow I never knew that! You wouldn't know just by your personality. How about after we finish our project we play music for a little bit?" She suggests.

"Maybe." I say with a smirk.

"You're bad Lucas. I think you have potential to become a popular. To be honest it's not all it's cracked up to be. People will want to take you shopping and stuff all the time. I get out of it by saying Dad wants me home. My friends think my Dad is terrifying. He's not too bad but he works a lot and goes away a lot too." She explains.

"What does he do for a job?" I ask her.

"Well I don't even know. He's just always down in the basement and he doesn't let us go downstairs." She says.

Oh Bagnell so are so busted!

"So who is your half-sister if you don't mind me asking?" I say.

"I'll tell you but can you promise not to tell anyone?" She says quietly.

"Sure. You can trust me." I say as I give her my hand to shake.

"No handshake I trust you. Now see the girl working with Lily?" She asks.

"Yeah. Is it her?" I ask.

"Yeah her name is Demi Lovato. I love her but Dad said that no one is to know about her and I being related." She says quietly.

"Oh ok. I won't tell anyone." I say as the bell rings.

"I'll see you later." I say as I give her a wink.

Her smile causes me to just melt.

"Joseph! Can I talk to you about getting this afternoon off. I have a history project to finish at Miley's house." I ask him.

"Yeah. It's for school and second it's a good time for you to find the stuff." Shane says.

"Ok. I'll call you later for when you can come get me. Joe, one last thing I have the name of half in full. Milliliter told me." I say as I hand him a paper with Demi Lovato on it.

I'm still keeping my promise to Miley since I didn't tell him who it was, I showed him who it was. Yeah no Nate it's still betrayal. Agent Simpson comes over to me.

"Hello Grant." I say.

"Hello Nick. I got a message from your brother. I was off so he said for me to tell you that there is no matches." Agent Simpson says.

"Ok. I'll text him in a few minutes and give him the instructions on how to find the matches in the storage room." I tell him as a huge group of people pass by us.

"Alright I'll see you later in biology." He says in his English accent that sounded so real.

Ok. I got math then biology, Music after lunch and then history. Why didn't I get an off class? Shane and Simpson got one. Oh well. I go into the math class and I see a substitute. Great. I think this will end up being my off class.

"Class! Listen up! Now your teacher hasn't left me a lesson plan. So your principal has told me to let you all go to the library and read or do homework." The substitute says.

"Sir, can I go into the music room for the class?" I ask.

"Sure as long as you don't disturb anyone." He says.

I go to the music room and go into one of the little rooms with a piano and I start to play music. That is one thing I hate about Base. We have no music supplies. I wish we did it helps to calm me down and makes me feel better. It makes me remember when we use to play all the time with Mom and Dad.

"Hey Nick. You ok?" Agent Simpson asks.

"Yeah. I have an off since the math teacher didn't show. I just needed some time to think. Why are you in here?" I ask.

"I got music class and the teacher gave us free time. You sound really good Nick. Who taught you to play?". He asks as he sits next to me on the piano bench.

"My Mom and Dad did. They loved music. They taught us . When we lived on the old base as kids Mom and Dad played music for or with when they weren't working. Now the new chief won't let musical instruments on base. He says it's distracting. I find it soothing. Rules are rules and I can't do anything about it." I explain.

"Ok. I'll leave you to play." Agent Simpson says as he leaves.

After school

**Miley's POV **

"Hey Nick. You ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah. I just have to tell Joe something." He says as he goes to his brother and says something and comes back over.

"Alright. Let's go." I say as I hop into the drivers seat and I drive to the house.

We finish our BORING project first and then we go down into the music room and get to the "Date" part of homework.

**Nate's POV**

"Hey Miley. I was wondering where your bathroom is?" I ask politely.

"Oh yeah sorry. It's 2 doors down and to your left." She says as she goes into the kitchen.

Ok I think I'll try to get into the basement and of course it's locked. Ok major backfire. I go to the bathroom and I go back into the music room and I sit at the piano bench letting my fingers touch the ivory keys.

"Wow the piano is beautiful just like you." I tell her.

She blushes a shade of deep red.

"Thanks. You're not half bad yourself. Let me hear what you got!" She says.

I start playing and I get really into it. I feel tears falling.

"I have to go." I manage as I run out the front door.

**Miley's POV **

What the hell? Why did he just leave like that? Why was he so upset? These are all questions that I don't understand. He didn't explain why he had to go. Something I'll have to ask him tomorrow.


	9. Mission P A R T Y

Chapter 9 

Mission** PARTY**

**P**artying **A**nd **R**apidly **T**respassing **Y**eah!

**Nate's POV**

I run to base and I swipe my card quickly and I rush to my room. I see Shane and Jason but I don't look at them, I just rush into my room and put my head into the pillow. I feel this empty feeling. I miss my parents a lot. I open up the file on my computer called for emergencies only. It's some videos of my parents and some of the moments we shared together. I feel more tears come down my face. Shane and Jason come into my room and put an arm around me.

"It's ok to cry Nate. We miss them a lot too. Aww is that the video from your 8th birthday when you got that lock pick kit." Shane says as he starts to cry.

"Yeah. I remember I tried to get into every door with it once I figured out how to use it." I say.

"Yeah and look that's a video from when I played guitar, you played piano and sang, and Shane sang." Jason says to me.

"God I miss those times. Now with this case we do have a major issue. How are we going to investigate that basement without anyone finding us." Shane says.

"Didn't figure that out yet." I tell them.

"Well. I think it would be best to pick the lock first and then go away from the door for a few minutes and then go downstairs." Shane says.

"Yeah I guess so. Come on. Let's see if we can get anything on his associates and where he goes." I state.

**At School **

**Miley's POV**

I step out of my car and I see his cute curly hair from a mile away. I see him laughing with the England exchange student named Grant. Grant is a hybrid nerd, Techie and music geek. He seems nice once you get passed the accent. I hesitate to go over and immediately ask him why he left me at my house yesterday, but then again I don't want to ask him with Grant around. I wait until Grant leaves and I go over to him.

"Hey Nick, wanna walk to History class with me?" I ask him.

"Sure." He says.

"So Nick, why did you leave me alone yesterday afternoon. Did I do something to make you mad or upset?" I ask him.

"No, it's nothing you did, I promise. It's just all the memories playing piano does. How about you and I skip History and I'll tell you about me and my music." He asks.

"Ok. Let's go." I say as we go into the park down the road.

"So why did you leave all of a suddenly yesterday?" I ask him.

"Well it's kinda complicated. My parents died in an accident. Before they died, we played music all the time when they weren't working. I miss them a lot." He admits to me.

I put my arm around him.

"I know what it's like to lose someone. My mom isn't alive anymore. She was really special to me since Dad worked all the time." I admit to him.

"Yeah it is a lot of adjusting and stuff. We should get back to school or we could get into major trouble." Nate says as we walk back to school.

**At the party **

**Miley's POV**

I see Nick opening my door with his brother behind him. My heart skips a beat as I catch a glimpse of his heart melting smile.

"Hey Nick! Glad you and your brother could make it." I say as I lead him to the living room where the music is blaring music I didn't approve of. I don't care though.

"Hey Miley, where can I put my coat?" Nick asks.

"Umm you can hang it up in the closet by the basement door." I suggest.

**Nick's POV**

Omg! Jackpot!

"Hey Joe! Come on we'll hang up our coats." I yell.

Shane comes over.

"Ok." He says giving me a werid look as he follows me.

"Wow that music is loud. She said to hang them up in the closet and the door is right there." I tell him.

"Ok. You pick it quick, then close it. We'll go in later." Shane says as he takes my coat.

I get my tool out of my jacket pocket and I quickly pick the lock.

"He ain't so smart. He didn't even put the deadbolt on." I state.

"Nice work Nick now let's go back to the party." Shane says as we go back into the living room of loud music.

"Hey Nick. Wanna dance?" Miley asks.

"Sure." I state. We dance for a little while until I run into Shane who I can tell is getting antsy.

"Miley, I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to get some air." I tell her.

"Ok. Hurry back." She says.

Shane and I dash down the stairs.

"Ok. Well there is nothing out of the ordinary down here." Shane says.

"Shane. Look at this. It's his address book. Take pictures with your phone camera quick." I state.

I look in the room and see nothing else out of the ordinary.

"Ok I got them, let's go." Shane says as we go upstairs and I lock the door behind us.

I go back into the living room. Miley and I dance all night long. It feels nice. I can see she's having a good time.

"You know Nick. I really like you." She says.

"Yeah. I really like you too." I say as I give her a hug.

She gives me an odd look. Am I suppose to ask her something? "

Miley I really like you and I was wondering if you know you would like to be more then friends, maybe you know boyfriend and girlfriend?" I ask her.

"Really? I thought you would never ask." She says as she gives me a kiss.

I kiss her back and I start to feel this warm inside feeling. Is this normal or is it I'm feeling hot since I've just snuck into her basement that even she isnt allowed in and found and took the numbers from her Dad's address book.

"Nick, I had a really fun time tonight. I'll see you in school on Monday." She says as Shane and I both leave.

We get in the car and Shane turns to me before I start up the car.


	10. Mission F R A N C O I S

**Chapter 10**

_**Mission Francois**_

**F**eelings

**R**eally

**A**re

**N**ow

**C**omplicated

**O**h

**I**t

**S**ucks

Nate's POV

"Dude! You look like a love struck puppy!" Shane comments.

"Yeah well it shows I can still get a girl. You never got a girl since a year ago when that female agent asked you to prom at that other school as an undercover." I state.

"Ok. But you do realize that we will hopefully have to arrest her father." Shane says.

I just keep driving ignoring Shane's babbling. We swipe our cards and Jason is waiting by the door.

"Nate, why do you look like a love struck puppy?" Jason asks.

"Why love struck puppy? I just got a girlfriend and she kissed me." I say.

"Kissed? Trust me. From my angle it looked like more then kissing. You were totally making out." Shane says.

"No we weren't." I say defending myself.

"Whatever you say Nate. Now, we found his address book, but nothing else out of the ordinary." Shane says as he sends the files from his phone to his computer.

Near the doors the cellphones work a bit.

"Ok it sent now all these numbers and names and countries. Let's write them out and check for any links and see if they have a profile in our computers." Jason says.

"Ok. So first observation is that a lot of his associates are in France. I think it's safe to say that his base for the drug is in France. Now there are a few Italian, British and German guys in here as well as a few other European countries." I state.

"Well I'd say those are the people who are going to get the drug into those countries." Jason says as Chief comes by.

"Well agents how was your party?" He asks.

"Excellent. We got into Bagnell's lab. We got his address book and we have an educated guess that the base of the drug is going to be in France. We couldn't find anything strange or different down there though." Shane says.

"Lovely. Now the next 2 days are going to be a regular school day, then I'm going to send you guys to France. You are to use this as your excuse for being away. "My Uncle François died in a car accident and his funeral is in a week. That excuse can buy you a little extra time but you need to act sad and such because you need to make it look like his death is life changing." Chief says.

"Ok. I think we can arrange it." Shane says.

"Wait, here is a picture of the three of you with your Uncle François in front of the Eiffel Tower." Chief says.

"No way. That's some amazing editing." I state.

"Yeah your "Uncle" is an agent who needs a major face lift since he got busted. Now make sure you keep your facts straight and act sad. Test it out on Agent Simpson." Chief says as he leave us alone.

Ok. Think Dead puppies. I say to myself as I run to the lounge with tears down my face.

"Nate, what's wrong?" He asks.

"Well I'm upset because my Uncle François...died! I was so close to him even though he lived in France. We always talked on the computer all the time. I miss him." I say as I pile on the water works.

"It's going to be ok Nate." He says as he pulls me into a hug.

"I know but I miss him. He died in a car accident!" I tell him through the tears.

"Wow! I'm sorry for your lose Nate. Are you going to go to the wake and funeral?" He asks.

"Yeah we leave in 2 days time. I just can't believe he's gone!" I say.

"Everything will be ok." He says.

I wipe the tears away.

"Dude! I played you like a violin. My "Uncle" didn't die, but I'm going to France with my brothers for the mission. It's the excuse I'm using to get out of school." I explain.

"Dude! You had me wicked worried for a while there. You made it seem really believable! Wow nice picture! The editing staff did a wicked job. So I'll get yours and Shane's homework until you get back right?" Agent Simpson asks.

"No. It would get you associated with us which is what we want to avoid at all costs." I say.

"Right. I didn't really think about that." He says as we both sit in the lounge.

"Nate, stay right there. I want to show you something." Agent Parker says as she comes into the lounge.

I see her wearing a pair of glasses.

"Did you get glasses?" I ask.

"Nope. They are glasses with cameras." She says.

"Cool, but those have been invented already." Agent Simpson says.

"Nothing like these ones. It has technology to video tape objects that you aren't even looking at." Agent Parker says as she hands it to me.

"Wow it looks cool and it totally looks like regular glasses." I tell her as I try to give them back to her.

"No you can have them for now since you're going out on mission." Agent Parker says.

"Thanks. I'll give you some of my gadgets if you need them. I got to go get some packing done and then I think I'm going to rest up a little bit. You going to school tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah. Agent Simpson and I are willing to help you and Shane sell your story. We can act all sympathetic and stuff." Agent Parker suggests.

"I'm not sure about that. If no one is buying it, you 2 can try to sell it." I tell them as I go into my room and I start to pack my suitcase.

Now how in the hell are we going to be able to get all our gadgets across the boarder. I can defiantly get the exploding mentos across and a few other things but my pen bombs and my other explosives can't. I continue packing clothes when I hear my phone ring. I rush to see who it is and I see the name on the phone is Miley. I rush out of the building and I answer the phone.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey Nick. Listen I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night?" She asks.

"I can't. My brothers and I are going away to France in a couple days for my Uncle François's funeral. We were really close with him." I tell her sounding sad.

"Aww. I'm sorry for your lose Nick. Are you coming to school Monday?" She asks.

"I don't think. I'm not sure it depends how I feel in the morning." I tell her.

"Ok. If I don't see you Monday, have a good time in France. Remember you can talk to me about anything." Miley says as she hangs up.

No I can't tell you anything. I can't tell you I'm a Super Spy, I can't tell you your father is trying to make a super drug and I sure as he'll can't tell you about how I feel. I swipe my card and I proceed inside.

"Hey dude who was that?" Shane asks.

"Miley. I told her about us leaving. Do we have to go to school or can we just go to France. The quicker we get there the quicker we can figure out Bagnell's game plan." I state.

"Well I'll call your school and explain the situation and they will make homework packages for you guys. You'll get them when you get back. You probably know the stuff already but still." Jason says as he grabs the cord phone.

"Make sure there is no address. They aren't there right now but leave them a massage." I remind him.

"Ok. Perfect." Jason says as he goes into another room to use a different phone.


	11. Mission P L A N E

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Mission PLANE **_

**Planes**

**Lots**

**And**

**Napping**

**Eventually **

Shane's POV

I wake up to Nate blowing an air horn in my ear!

"Fuck you! I'm awake!" I say as I roll out of bed.

"I'll take your suitcase to the truck, you get dressed. You packed supplies right?" Nate asks.

"Yup. I got some things and I know a good gadgets guys in France." I tell him as he leaves with my suitcase.

After a few minutes I come out all dressed and ready to leave.

"Alright brothers, let's get going to Uncle François's fake funeral." I say.

We get to the car and we see Agent Simpson in the driver's seat.

"I'm just driving to the airport. Then I'm heading to a major steak out. Call or text me when you guys land." He says.

We get to the airport and we unload our suitcases that are full of clothes and toiletries and our carry on bags have our "Supplies" in them. We go to the ticket counter and we get 3 tickets to Paris but sadly we have 5 transfer planes.

"This will be a long day." I state.

"No, it will be 2 long days. It's going to take us 2 days to get there with all these stops. Ok. We got to go through security. This will be fun." Nate says.

"Yeah. It will be." Jason says as we get in line.

"After our 2 hour wait here, our first stop is in Dallas We got another guy meeting with us there. He's just dropping off some stuff to us. We got a 4 hour wait there. Then we stop in Raleigh N.C. We wait there for 8 hours. Then we get to Boston for a wait of about 13 hours then we get on the plane to Madrid in Spain we wait in that airport for 5 hours and then we get our flight to Paris and we crash in our "Aunt's" house." Nate explains.

"Where is our Aunt's house?" I ask.

"Our "cousin" is meeting us at the airport." Jason says.

We start nearing the security table and on the inside I take a huge breath. Great. Here goes nothing. I load my bag onto the belt and I go into the booth to be patted down and I get through without any problems. Suddenly the machine beeps at my bag. Here we go.

"Sir, why is your bag full of..." He starts.

"One Second Sir." I say as I go in the bag and I pull out my spy ID tag and I give it to him.

"Oh. Go right ahead." He says.

Nate gets through and shows his ID and Jason does the same.

"Now that that is done with, time to meet the boarder officials." I state.

"Shane, I'll do the talking, since I am older." Jason says.

"So why are you 3 traveling outside of the county?" The official asks.

"Well Our Uncle died and he lived in France, so we are attending his funeral." Jason explains.

"Oh. I'm sorry for your lose. Have a good trip." He says as he waves us through.

"Well that was fun. Now we won't be getting checked until Boston." I state.

"I'm going to text Grant our status." Nate says.

"Who is Grant?" Jason asks.

"Grant Simpson. Oh you're probably texting your Love Dove too." I state.

He just gives me the middle finger and goes towards the bathroom.

Nate's POV

"Hey Miles. How are you?" I ask as I call her first.

"Good. How are you holding up?" She asks.

"Ok. It's going to be a long trip since it's going to take us 2 days to get there." I tell her.

"Wow. That's going to be major jet leg." She says.

"Yeah, but I do have a good fix for that, it's called Coffee. It works wonders." I say with a little giggle.

"Yeah it works, until you get the caffeine crash." She says.

"True. I don't know when I'll get to call you next, but here is a kiss for you." I say as I send a kiss through the phone.

"Aww, you're sweet you know that. Here's one for you." She says as she sends me a kiss back.

" Listen Miles, I got to go, I'll talk to you soon." I say as I hang up.

I text Grant telling him we got through security and I go back to join my brothers.

"Well that took you a little longer then we thought. Now do you want to join us on a major "Let's find the right hotel" search?" Jason asks.

"Fine." I say as I fish out my laptop and hook up to the airports Wifi.

I have the written description from the phone tap. I keep searching until I hear our flight being called. I shut my laptop and I stuff it in my bag. We show our boarding passes and we get on the plane. We have 3 seats next to eachother.

"Nate, you can take the window seat if you want." Shane says.

I sit in the seat by the window. I look out the window and I fall asleep against the window.

Shane's POV

"Jason, we got a lot of work to do when we get to the next airport. We still have to figure out what hotel he is staying in France. When we can release our belts, grab Nate's bag and find his notepad. He has the description of the hotel." I state.

"I'll grab it now." He says as the seatbelt light goes off.

He gets up and grabs our bags.

"There you are brother. Just be careful with those. They do have fragile things in them. I got pictures and saved links to almost all the high end hotels." Jason says as he passes the bags and sits down again.

I grab Nate's laptop since his bag was closest and I see a file labeled Pictures. I open it and I see about 10 pictures of him with Miley.

"Jas, aren't they cute. God. Ok let's look at the hotels." I say nudging Jason.

After a while we hear the pilot come on the intercom and tells us to put our seats in the upright position and put our seat belts on.

"Nate, time to wake up." I say as I shake him lightly.

I hear him groan and I see his eyes open.

"How much longer until we land?" He asks.

"About 10 minutes." Jason says.

"Alright. I think I have a clue for where he is. I just had to have a nap first. Now I know it's not a high end hotel because he's complained a lot about how dirty it is. The room he's staying in has red walls and dirt stained carpets. It's on a street. Let me think of the street. After my second plane nap I'll hopefully remember it." Nate explains while we land.

"Jas, did you pack headache medication?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's in my suitcase. I'll grab it as soon as we get our luggage." Jason says as we go to the luggage return.

Jason throws me the bottle and I throw it back at him.

"Now where is Peter? He's giving us the package." Nate says.

"What the hell is the package?" I ask.

"Not quite sure." Jason says as he looks around for our gate where Peter promised to meet us.

We all sit on chairs by our gate.

"Nate? Shane? Jason? My goodness you guys changed since I last saw you guys. You guys seriously need to tone down that work out schedule." Peter says as he gives us each a man hug.

" Hey Pete! You apparently have a package for us." Jason says.

"Yup. Here it is." He says as he puts it on the chair.

"Alright boys. I got to go. I was told not to be around when you open it and my Chief told me to tell you that one of you go open it in private. I'll see you soon I hope." Peter says as he leaves.


	12. Mission A I R P O R T

**Chapter 12**

**Mission Airport**

**A**h

**I**ncerdibly

**R**idiculous

**P**ointless

**O**nly

**R**eally

**T**imeless

Jason's POV

"Alright. I'm going to go to the bathroom to open this." I state as I take the package to the bathroom.

I go into a stall and I open a box. Woah! That is sick! That is an awesome gift! Too bad we have to wait to get to France to use it. I see another box full of candies and gum and other comfort food with a huge sticker reading edible and share. Well that was a very needed box of stuff. I head back to my brothers who are on line for boarding.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Well the plane arrived early. I got another text and we're getting another box in didn't specify on what was in it." Nate says.

"Nate, can Shane and I nap this flight? You got a little power snooze last time." I ask.

"Sure. I'll do the laptop stuff." He says.

"Wow we get a 3 hour nap!" Shane says.

We get in the plane and we get seated and Shane and I almost instantly fall asleep.

Nate's POV

Well less of a delay here means a longer delay in the other airport. As soon as we get into I discover that the plane has wifi. Great. I turn on my internet and I start looking through hotels. After about 20 minutes a flight attendant approaches me.

"Do you want something to eat sir?" He asks.

"Umm sure." I say.

He gives me a sandwich with a specific napkin.

"Open the napkin." He whispers. I open the sandwich and I open the napkin.

"Le tour Eiffel est en danger. C'est son place pour vendre ses choses." The note reads.

Well translating to English from French it says The Eiffel Tower is in danger. It's his place to sell his things. I can tell it's legit from spy offices considering it's in our chief's handwriting. Ok so that does give us a spot we have to have a house close to. I look through all the possible hotels and I'm getting closer, I hope. I can feel I'm getting tired. I grab one of the chocolate bars from the package. I still can't believe what otherwise was in there. It's sick! The flight attendant comes over to me.

"Is there anything I get you to drink?" He asks.

"Yeah do you have any coffee?" I ask.

"Yeah sure." He says as he pours me a coffee.

"Is there anything I can get in a bottle for these 2." I ask.

"Sure." He says as he hands me 2 bottles of apple juice.

"Thanks." I say as he leaves.

I keep my research going when I hear Shane waking up.

"Well hello there." I state.

"Hey. Anymore details?" He asks.

I stuff the napkin in his hand. He goes to wipe his face.

"No. Open it." I tell him.

He opens it and nods.

"Ok. I'll tell our cousin to get a house around there. I'll text him when we get to the airport." Shane says.

"Ok. Then we're having a really long wait in this airport. We have a minimum of 8 hour wait at this airport." I state.

"Oh great. So we won't be leaving until late tonight. I guess we'll find somewhere to eat supper first and then we'll do some more searches. Also you might want to call you're lovebug. She's probably worried about you." Shane says.

"Yeah. I'll call her and then I'll text Grant and then I'll text the number of our cousin Jean." I tell him.

Jason wakes up and Shane hands him the napkin. We land the plane and we find our gate.

"Ok I'm going to go call some people. I'll be back." I tell them.

"Remember If something happens and our plane comes while you're in the bathroom. We'll go and you catch up with us in France." Jason says.

"Yeah I know. I'll be fine. I got my bag and stuff." I tell them as I go to the bathroom.

I go into the bathroom and I call Miley.

"Hello." She says.

"Hey Miles. How are you?" I ask.

"Good. School was boring without you there." She says.

"Aww. You're sweet. It been a long day in airports so far. Anyway I got to go eat supper. It's about 7 here. I'll talk to you later ok. Miss you." I say as I blow her a kiss.

"Ok. Miss you too." She says as she blows me a kiss and hangs up.

I text Grant and our "Cousin". I see my brothers and they have a sad look on their faces.

"What's the sad faces for?" I ask.

"Well we won't be boarding until about 3." Shane says.

"Ehh. That sucks. We get to Boston at about 5am and then we get to Madrid at around midnight tomorrow. Omg! Tomorrow is going to be a longer day. Then we won't get to France until about 7 in the morning. Wow welcome to the world of sleep deprivation. I don't know how we're going to be able to do anything on the first day." I state.

"Yeah but Bagnell isn't going to be leaving for a long time. We set up a guy from Spain to act like a buyer. He'll stay if he's got another buyer into the drug and they finally got the name." Jason says.

"Ok. So how much time will that buy us?" I ask.

"Probably a few weeks but the thing is next week he'll probably have the drug ready to distribute." Shane says.

"True. I'll buy supper tonight, I'm feeling generous." I state.

"Shane get the most expensive shit on the menu even if you don't like it!" Jason says causing us all to have a good laugh.

We all eat and we have a good break not even talking about the mission. It's a nice change. After about 4 more hours of research and some napping with one of us always being awake, our plane is ready for boarding. We clutch our bags tight and we keep them by the window so no one will touch them and we all fall asleep. A flight attendant wakes me and I wake up my brothers. Sure enough we end up in Boston at 5:10. We get seated and I just can't get comfortable. Ehh 13 hours in this shit hole! I open my I-Pod and I start to listen to some music. I take a look at my phone and I see a message for me to go to the McDonald's in the airport. I grab my bag and I go towards the McDonald's and I see one of my best friends who I trained with.

"Hey Howie. How are you?" I ask.

"Not too bad man. How have you been doing?" He asks.

"Well I've been in airports and airplanes all day." I tell him.

"Yeah. I've been doing the same thing. I just got back from Germany and Poland and England." He says.

"What were you doing there?" I ask.

"Nothing big. Just some security operations. Now I do have your package. I know you need them." He says.


	13. Mission F R A N C E

**Chapter 13**

**Mission France**

**F**rance

**R**eally

**A**wesome

**N**ice

**C**ulture

**E**verywhere.

* * *

**Nate's POV**

I open the box and I see 4 tickets. I look at them closely and see that they are tickets for a direct flight to Paris for 7 this morning.

"Omg! Thanks so much, but why is there 4?" I ask.

"I'm going to Paris too. For different reasons but I thought it would be nice to have time to catch up. We're the only ones with first class tickets." He says.

"Dude! Thanks we just have to go get my brothers and wait at this other gate." I state with excitement.

We both rush over to my brothers.

"Jason! Shane! Get up. We're going somewhere." He says.

"Where?" Shane asks half asleep.

We find our way to the gate and we see only about 50 people at the gate.

"What is going on?"Jason asks.

"We got a direct flight to Paris that leaves at 7 thanks to Howie." I state.

"Nice. That's wicked thanks Howie. Nate, did you text Jean?" Shane asks.

"I'm doing it right now."I tell them.

We sit at the gate for a few hours and sure enough at 7 o'clock we are on a plane headed right to Paris. This plane ride I'd have to say was the best yet. We caught up with Howie and It was turbulence free.

"We're going to get there a day early." Shane says.

We get on the land of France.

"Woah! We managed to get here." I proclaim.

"Yeah. Maybe we could go out for supper some night. I got a few other friends I want you to meet." Howie says.

"Yeah. We'll try to make supper but we can't promise anything. This guy might keep us busy." Jason says as Howie get separated from us.

"My cousins come here!" Jean says in French.

We go over to him.

"Hey cuz! Oh my god! We haven't seen you in years." I say in French as we all hug Jean.

We'll being speaking French whenever we're in public.

"I'm sorry about your father." Jason says.

"It's ok. Come on. Mom probably wants to see you guys." Jean says.

Finally we get to see our gift in person.

"I drove it here." He says.

We walk up to the car and it still has the new car smell. We get in the car and the English starts to come out.

"Guys, he's been calling to get the transaction for two days from now. So the house is set. I'm living on the main floor. You guys can stay on the top floor. We have a hidden basement and it has a workshop for gadgets." Jean explains as he parks.

We get in the house and we drop our bags. I lay on the bed and I instantly fall asleep.

**

* * *

**

**Shane's POV**

I wake up and see Jean hovering above me with a bucket of water.

"No. Please don't! I'll be up in a sec." I tell him.

"Good. We're going across the street to eat." Jean says.

I see Nate and Jason both awake and dressed.

* * *

**Nate's POV**

I proceed down the stairs and I text Grant to tell him that we all got to France. Once I finish my text, I call Miley.

"Hey Miles. I got to France. I hope I'll be home soon." I tell her.

"Yeah. School is boring without you here. How are you feeling? Is it more real that your Uncle has passed on?" She asks.

"Yeah. It's kinda upsetting. Listen, can I call you back. Me and the family are going to the wake. I'll call you later. Miss you." I tell her.

"Miss you too." She says as she hangs up.

"Nate. Ready to go eat. Bagnell has a meeting with me in a few minutes." Jean says.

"Ok. Let's go then." I tell them.

"Now. You guys sit just in range for the earpieces to pick up signal. Just talk like normal people would and obviously in French. Act like you're friends who haven't seen each other in years." Jean says just before we step out the door.

We step into the restaurant. We sit at a table and we start making small talk. We manage to hear bits and pieces. I can't help but start to think about Miley. How am I going to explain that I need to arrest her father for growing and selling illegal narcotics in attempt to change the world. That's adds up to about life in our jail facility. Shane gives me an eyebrow.

"I'm just thinking." I tell him.

We order our food and we keep trying to figure out what they are saying. After our meals we leave. We get in the house and I go into to the living room and I see a Grand Piano.

"OMG! JACKPOT! Guys! Come into the living room." I yell.

They come in.

"This is awesome. I miss hearing you play piano. We don't have any guitars or anything though." Jason says.

Jean comes into the living room.

"We got guitars in the other room. Grant told me about how you guys can play music." Jean says.


	14. Mission B O O M

****

Chapter 14

Mission BOOM

**B**ombs

**O**pen

**O**h

**M**entos

** Nate's POV **

I open the piano cover to see if it was tuned, and I find a bomb inside.

"OH FUCK! RUN!" I yell as we all go outside quickly.

I hear a loud boom and I see the safe house is up in flames.

"Wow. That backfired." Jason comments.

"No. Really?" I say with sarcasm.

I rush inside after the fire was out and I grab our bags since they are pretty much indestructible.

"Well. We should find a different house." Shane suggests.

"Yeah. I suggest a hotel room." Jason says as we go down the street in our car.

"So Bagnell knows we're here?" I say as an assumption.

"Yeah. I think so. We have to remember that this is his home turf and we don't know who is working for him." Shane reminds us.

"I'll call Howie and see if there are any hotels that agents can stay at." I state.

"Yeah good idea." Jason says as he stops in a gas station for gas.

I call up Howie and he gives me directions to a base for agents like us. I write it down and thank him as I hang up.

"Well I got the directions. Let's get going." I say as Jason gets back in the car.

I get a call on my phone.

"Guys we have to be around the tower tomorrow. It's when the mission is going down." I tell them.

"Great! Just Great! Shane, I'm going to pull over for a second so you can see if anything got damaged in the bags. I don't want to go out and buy anything once we get on this base." Jason says.

Shane grabs the bags from the trunk and puts them in the backseat next to me and goes in the front.

"Nate, can you check them? You have more space." He says.

I sigh as I open all the bags.

"They all are fine." I state after my detailed search.

I grab a mentos from one of the bags.

"Nate, you did check to see if it was an explosive one right?" Jason asks.

"Shit!" I yell as I open the window and spit it out into the water fountain that we were passing by.

I see the top part of the fountain blow up.

"I hope that wasn't a symbolic fountain." I state.

"You know with our luck it probably was." Shane says as we stop at the base.

* * *

**The next morning **

**Shane's POV**

I feel someone shaking me. I roll over hoping it would stop.

"Shane, get up!" Jason states.

"Ehhh! I don't want to go to school today." I say half asleep.

"We're not at home Shane, we're in France. We're currently trying to get a major narcotics dealer who happens to be the Dad of my girlfriend." Nate says.

"Oh right. Yeah. I forgot that." I say as I get up.

"We're going to eat somewhere for breakfast while we do surveillance on the tower while of course looking like tourists." Jason explains as they both leave to get ready to go.

I get changed and I grab my bags. I put my clothes bag in the trunk and I hop in the front seat. Jason stops a couple block away.

"Remember, act like we don't know each other and eat at different bistros but make sure you sit outside not inside." Jason reminds us as we both get out.

I go a different direction then Nate and I find a bistro facing the tower. He sits as far away from me as possible. He seems to be pretending to text, or he may actually be texting. I'm not entirely sure. He pretty much staring into his phone not even looking at the tower. Does he think I'm doing all the work. Jason found a bakery and sat on a park bench eating some sort of pastry. I see Jean walking down the street in a full suit and a briefcase. Nice work Jean! He approaches Bagnell and they start talking. I see Nate texting away. I will ask him later what he was doing. We watch carefully as Jean opens the briefcase showing us it's go time. All 3 of us run over to Bagnell pulling masks over our faces.

"What the hell are you doing?" He says in perfect French.

Nate tries to grab his arm but gets punched in the gut. He starts kicking and fussing and he's trying to make a big deal and get a crowd around us. There was not to many people around since it's 8:30 am. Bagnell grabs for his suitcase and gets a gun out. Oh great! He holds the gun and points it at Nate.

"Drop the gun or you are getting additional charges!" I state boldly.

I try to get him into a hold but he squirms out of it.

"Get down on the ground Now!" I yell with authority.

He points his gun and starts firing. Anyone who is near us runs off in the other direction. I see the police coming down the street. Fuck! This could ruin the whole operation.

"What is going on here?" The officer asks.

Oh we are in major shit now!


	15. Mission T R O U B L E

**Chapter 15 **

**Mission Trouble**

**T**rouble

**R**eally

**O**r

**U**nnessesary

**B**ull shit

**L**ike

**E**nclousre in a closet

* * *

**Jason's POV **

Oh crap this is so not good. We get in the back of the cop cars. They put me,Shane and Nate in one car and Bagnell in the other. "We're in deep shit now." I mouth. Nate nods.

"Well thanks Captain Obvious." Shane mouths rolling his eyes.

"Everyone back their must take off them masks before we get to the police department." He says in French.

"Ok. But you may be in for a surprise." Nate says keeping it in French. We pull off our masks since we had no handcuffs. "Alright get out of the car and follow me inside. If you start to run off, we'll cuff you." The officer explains.

We all nod as we walk into the police station.

"Ok. Now can I have an Id or a drivers license?" He asks.

I start by grabbing my wallet and handing him my spy Id card and my driver's license.

"Oh! Is that true for all 3 of you?" He asks.

We nod.

"See I told you that you'd be in for a surprise." Nate says.

"Crap! Did I ruin the whole thing?" He asks.

"Well you helped us get our main guy but any of his associates will run and tell anyone else." Shane explains.

"Well, I guess while you're here you can interrogate him. I'll get you a room. I assume you'll have one of these guys outside for security and otherwise note taking. I'll let you guys deal with it from here." The officer says as he leads us to an interrogation room.

"Ok. Nick you stay here and interrogate Bagnell. Shane and I will go back to the tower without a mask and different clothes to see if the 3 associates you saw are still around." I state.

"Ok. The pictures should be on your phone." Nate says.

"So that's what you were doing on your phone!" Shane exclaims.

"Yes Shane. Now you guys hurry. I'll get another officer to help with the interrogation." Nate says as Shane and I run off.

* * *

**Nate's POV**

I go inside the interrogation room and I see the father of my girlfriend in handcuffs.

"Hello, do I need any introduction?" I ask.

He remains silent.

"Listen Bagnell. I honestly can stay here for as long as you want." I tell him.

He just shrugs.

"Well. I guess it's best that I get comfortable." I state.

"Let me go asshole!" He says.

"Awww. I honestly don't care what you call me." I tell him acting carefree.

"Stop acting like that didn't bother you! You're just a kid. I don't have to listen to you." He says.

"Well I think you might want to listen to me. I can stay here for a long time. I'll get food, you won't, so if you want to eat, you better start talking." I tell him calmly.

"Why am I here? I ain't do nothing wrong!" He yells.

"Well let's see drug possession with the indent to distribute. Producing and growing an illegal drug, Illegal gun possession, and Child endangerment just to name a few." I tell him.

"What the hell? I didn't grow any drugs!" He states.

"That's not what our undercover officer had to say. Now that you know I know, what was the drug?" I ask.

"I ain't growing nothing!" He exclaims.

"Like I said Bagnell, I know you're growing stuff. My undercover told me." I tell him.

"I ain't growing nothing!" He says getting frustrated.

"Listen Bagnell, I have more autority here then you. Ok let's try a different question what countries have you been to in the past year?" I ask.

"Well America, Spain, Portugal, England, Germany, Poland." He says shrugging.

I grab my phone and I check all the numbers. Perfect matches.

"What are you doing?" He asks sounding worried.

"Just checking my phone." I tell him casually.

"How can you be so calm about this!" He asks.

I cracked him! They don't call me the best interrogater for nothing.

"I ain't doing no drug selling." He says.

"Well. I already know you are but I can sit here for hours." I tell him shrugging.

"Stop acting so fucking calm!" He says as he starts trying to break his cuffs.

* * *

**Shane's POV**

We put our masks back on and we change our clothes quickly in a bathroom. We rip our masks off and we rush back to the tower. I see a few of his guys in front of the tower.

"What happened to the boss?" They question.

"Dunno man." I say to them.

"Come on back to the base man." He says as he opens the car.

We both get in the car and they start driving. We go about 20 miles down the road and we go into the building. We look around and see his growing process. I quickly grab a pill and I slip it into my pocket. I look at Jason and I see he doesn't feel comfortable here without anyone knowing where we are or any back up. They start back to work.

"Hey! Why aren't you working? Boss Bagnell wants to get these ready to ship in a couple days." A worker says.

"Right. Sorry." I say.

"Wait! I have never seen you here before!" They said.

Shit!

"You guys look like spies." The worker says.

"We ain't no spies." Jason tells them.

"Sure. Come on get in the production lab." He says as he shows us to a big factory room.

Woah! Bagnell outdid himself. This is without question a felony.

"You boys with like it better in here. I promise." He says as he puts us in a closet.

I try to fight them off but they tied us both up too quick.

"Now, if you boys remain quiet for a while, we may think about releasing you, for a price of course." A different worker explains as he shut the door and locks it from the inside.

"Great. Just the way to spend our vacation here in Paris." I say quietly.

"Yeah. It sucks." He says as he tries to move his hands to untie them.


	16. Mission C O N F E S S

**Chapter 16**

Mission Confess

**C**onfined

**O**h

**N**o

**F**rightening

**E**ven

**S**uper

**S**pies

* * *

**Dear readers: **

**I will probably not be able to upload next week. My iPod which I use to type all my chapters is going to be sent away to get repaired. It's being sent out on Tuesday and I hopefully get it back next Tuesday. I have all of this weeks episodes ready so it may affect next weeks postings. Sorry for inconvenience but I promise once I get it back things will go back to normal.**

* * *

Jason's POV

"Well my amazing brother it seems like we're in a sticky situation." I state.

"Ok. Come over here for a sec. I got a good idea. Can you use your fingers to get the knife out of my bag?" I ask.

"Ehh. I think. Move over." Shane says as he tries to grab the knife out of my bag.

Ok this is going to be harder to get out of then I thought. Shane tries to grab my knife but isn't able to.

"Jason. Can you try to grab my phone out of my front pocket?" He asks.

"Sure. It's worth a try. You are going to have to help me try to press the right number for Nate if I can get it." I state.

I go into his pocket and I'm just able to grab the phone.

"Shane, can you dial the number with your nose? I can't grip the phone and dial at the same time." I say as I wrap my hands around the phone better.

"Alright Jas, it's worth a shot." Shane says as he tries dialing the numbers with his nose.

"I can't get enough pressure." He states.

"Ok that backfired terribly." I say as I'm ready to drop the phone.

"Wait. Jas, open the phone and say his name clearly. We got that voice dial thing a few weeks ago." Shane reminds me.

I manage to flip the phone open.

"Nate Grey!" I say clearly.

Shane and I fall silent praying Nate will answer.

"This is Nick Lucas. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the tone and I'll get back to you." The voice of my brother says.

The phone beeps.

"Hey Bro. Just track our phone. We need your help with something." Jason says quickly as he flips the phone shut and shoves it back in my pocket.

Shane gives me a look.

"One of them is coming." I mouth as we both sit down.

I continue to hear footsteps down the hallway.

"Well, are you boys enjoying yourselves." He asks.

"We're have a splendid time." I say with sarcasm.

"Great, I'm glad. We only need you in here for another few days. Once the drug is out, you'll be unable to catch or dispose of it all." The assistant says with an evil giggle as he slams the door shut again.

"Ok. You got your watch right?" I ask.

"Yeah. but you can't punch in the numbers to send help." Shane says.

"I just need the time. At 10 everyone is probably gone. We bust the door down and go for the police station. Simple." I state.

"Well. One problem, how do we get out?" Shane asks.

"Still not part of the plan yet. We got about 10 hours to figure it out." I say as I sit back down.

* * *

Nate's POV

"Well Bagnell. I'm going to text one of the officers outside to get me a bagel." I say trying one of the other techniques.

An officer comes in the interrogation room and puts a bagel and a coffee right in front of me.

"Ah. Nice touch. I really wanted a coffee. Thanks." I say smoothly as the other officer leaves with a simple nod.

"How can a kid have power over all the police department." He questions.

"I don't control them. I ask them nicely and do things calmly. It can get you far in life." I say.

"Now. I honestly know you selling stuff. I got a couple undercovers who planned on "buying" the goods. All I know is the name. It's a type of Digitalis plant. They are apparently common Eastern Europe. You trade root is pretty easy to figure out. You grow it in your factory. The plants are probably easy to find in any forest." I state.

"Well you're smart Grey. I'm just going to correct you on the name. It's called Foxglove the particular one is called Digitalis lanata. It has a toxicity of 5% to 25%. A smart boy like you knows that is dangerous." Bagnell says.

"Well I'm no botanist so I really have no idea what this plant does, care to enlighten me just for kicks." I state.

"Well it causes a wide array of stuff such as nausea, vomiting, severe headache, dilated pupils, problems with eyesight, convulsions, heart problems, delusions, and my beautiful selling point lack of appetite. It's the revolutionary weight loss pill." Bagnell says sounding proud of himself.

"I'm going to give you credit here. You clearly thought this whole thing through. Well I think I've heard what I need to hear for now. Glad we had this talk. I just want to go see your magnificent factory." I tell him.

"It's out in the country side. It's about 20 miles from the Eiffel Tower. Now uncuff me!" He says.

"I'm not the one who is cuffing you." I say as I leave. I look at my phone.

"Crap 1 missed call and one new voice mail." I state.

"So what do we do with him?" The chief asks.

"Put him in the highest security jail cell possible. This guy could kill anyone. Also I'm going to need a lot of help. I need as much of your force and nearby forces. Also I'm calling my people out and some national level police." I state.

"Yes sir. All free officer report to the main office stat!" He yells into the intercom.

I grab my phone and I check my voicemail.

"Hey Bro. Just track our phone. We need your help with something." I hear my brother Jason's voice say in a slightly worried tone.

"Oh great. I'm going to have to approach this a bit differently." I say.

"Ok. All of you listen up! Where we are going we have many plants that could be deadly to the air supply if they are burned openly. Also inside are my two brothers who are hostages. I'm going to get them out without them detecting me. Now I'll get the hostages out, you all secure the perimeters. Don't kill them, we are going to arrest them and also if you shoot them, a piece of the plant could be on their clothes and infect the air supply." I say.

All the available officer get in cop cars and we start driving. I turn my phone tracker on. I know it's not safe to call my brothers but I really want to. I want to know that they are ok.


	17. Mission H O M E

**Chapter 17**

* * *

So I have some sad news. My Ipod is still not back from rapairs X_X! It took me FOREVER to make this without my Ipod! I'm really hoping it will be back next week, but I'm trying to get stuff typed. I don't promise it! Sorry for any inconvience.

**

* * *

Mission Home **

Home

Omg!

Missed

Everyone

* * *

**Nate's POV**

I hear my cellphone ringing and I pull it out of my pocket to answer it.

"Hello Nick Lucas speaking." I state clearly .

"Hey Nicky! It's Miley your girlfriend. I haven't talked to you in such a long time." She says.

"Agent, Do you want us to stop here." A guy in the car states.

I cover the the speaker part of the phone.

"Shut it! This is a very important call." I state.

They all just nod and park the car in the parking lot of a corner store.

"Don't park! Just keep going." tell them hastily.

"Is this a bad time?" She asks.

"No, Not at all." I lie.

"How are things with you and your family?" She asks.

"God but busy. We're heading out to a family dinner." I state.

"Aww that's so sweet that you and your family do that. I'll let you go even if I don't want to. I miss you." She says as she makes noises into the phone. I do the same back to her and I hang up. I'm preparing to be teased in 3..2...1!

"OMG! The agent has got himself a girlfriend." One of the officers snickers.

"Ahahahahah! An agent who is obviously not dating a girl who isn't an agent. How do you cover that one up? Or does she know?" One guy says sounding half serious.

"Ok you've had you fun and games, now it's time to bust this baby. Secure the perimeters but do it quietly while I bust my brothers out." I command them.

"I still don't understand why we are taking orders from a teenager." A guy says.

"Because I'm a special agent who has a lot more training then you." I tell them as I get my cell out of my pocket.

I call Jason's call and after a few rings I hear his voice.

"Hello." He whispers.

"Hey Jas. Am I good to bomb the wall down?" I ask. "Umm go for it but only use half to a quarter of an exploding mint." Shane says into the phone. "Go towards the far south wall, I'm busting through the north." I tell him as I hang up.

I cut the mint into half with my knife and I lick it and throw it at the wall. The wall crumples down and Jason and Shane rush out. The police bang on the front door and a few officers go in and get the workers.

"How many workers does he got?" I ask.

"About 20 or 30." Shane says.

We get the bad guys in the police van.

"Well I'm going to take a sample of this stuff to be analyzed to see if Bagnell is lying." I state as I put a pair of gloves on and grab a few leaves and pills in a jar.

"What did Bagnell say it was anyway?" Jason asks as he gets in the drivers seat of a police car.

"Well he claimed it to be foxglove or Digitalis lanata to be specific. To me that has no value until I get Grant to look it all up. If it's not poisonous, he released and we're in shit." I explain as I text the name to Grant.

We get to the station and sure enough Grant texts me back telling us it's lethal due to high toxicity rate.

"Yes! We're good for arrest. We only have to take Bagnell to America." I state.

"Ok. Officers can we borrow a nice hug yourself jack for him?" Shane asks.

"Sure. We'll set him in and everything. All you got to worry about Airport security and bypassers. Someone in a straightjacket with 3 teens is a recipe for blown cover." Another officer explains.

"Well I guess your right but what if we cover the straightjacket with a big coat and give him some sleeping pills, Problem solved!" Jason says.

"A sleeping guy wouldn't go so well with security, but I guess it's worth a try as long as you think up a good lie. I'll call boarder security and tell them you three are coming with a criminal." An officer states as he goes to a phone.

"Why don't we just make him high enough that he doesn't know what's going on?" I suggest.

"That's way too suspicious. We're bringing him to you right now and we printed you all 4 tickets to Boston, then Boston to Dallas and Dallas to L.A" An officer says as he brings us Bagnell and 2 packs of sleeping pills. Use them wisely. Don't over dose him, and good luck. "Pleasure learning your methods of interrogation." The chief says and he shakes our hands and gives us keys to a car. We get Bagnell in. We put a flu mask on him and he remains silent. "You talk or cause mischief, I have no problem to tase you." Jason says. Bagnell just glares and stays silent. I hear myself giggling on the inside considering we don't have tasers or guns. We make it through boarder security quite well. We show our Ids at the end and they just wave us through. We only have an hour wait in the other 2 airports, A nice change. We get home with little to no problems. Once we get off the plane. I call Miley.

"Hey Miles, Guess where I am?" I tell her.

"In Paris in front of the Eiffel Tower?" She asks.

"Nope. I'm home in L.A. I'm sorry I couldn't call ahead but it was a quick plan because of a major seat sale. Listen, can I meet you at the little coffee shop at the end of your street? I really want to see you." I tell her.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you there. I Love you." She says sounding like she meant it.

"I love you too Miley. I'll see you in a few." I say as I hang up my phone.

"Nate, He wants to talk to you." Shane says.

The driver pulls down the window.

"What do you want Bagnell?" I ask.

"I need to see my daughters!" He says.

"We'll get them for if we seem it fit." I state as the window is rolling back up again.

"I'm off to see Miles, I'll be back on base in a few." I state as I grab the keys to our usual car from Shane.

I drive to the coffee shop and I see Miley at a table sipping a coffee. I grab a coffee and I join her. She comes over to me and gives me a huge hug.

"Hey Nicky! How was your trip?" She asks.

I start making a tale of what France was like.

"Miley, can I drive you somewhere? I have something to show you." I state.

"Well, Ok." She says as she takes my hand and I start to drive to the base.

I start to think of how she'll react. Will she still love me? Or will she hate my guts? Will she be upset or glad her Dad is arrested? God only knows.

(**_And you guys won't know either until next week!_**)


	18. Mission E N D

**Chapter 18**

Mission **END**

**E**nding

**N**ow

**D**one

* * *

Nick's POV

I pull up to the parking lot and I park the car. I open her door and I take her hand. She gets close to me.

"One second." I state as I swipe my card and the door opens.

"Nick, where are you taking me?" She asks me sounding scared.

"Don't be scared." I tell her as I put my arm around her.

"Is this your house?"Miley questions.

"Not exactly. Just come with me and I'll explain in a minute." I tell her.

I get into a room where we are all alone.

"Now Miley, I don't know how you are going to react to this, but I am not Nick Lucas. I'm Nate Grey and I'm a super agent." I tell her.

She just starts laughing.

"No way are you a super agent. That kind of thing doesn't really exist. That's only a hollywood movie plot." Miley says.

"No. I'm dead serious. I'm a spy and I was sent on a mission to hunt down your Dad to get him in jail." I tell her.

"Wait what? Why is my Dad in jail?" She asks.

"He was trying to start a drug dealing business. If you want to go see him, I can take you to him." I tell her.

"So what your telling me is that you lied to me about going to France for your uncle's funeral?" Miley questions.

"Yeah I did. I had to Miley." I admit.

Miley slaps me across the face. I can feel the sting.

"How do I know that you're not lying to me about everything else? You probably used me to get to my Dad! And you're probably lying about loving me too aren't you?" She asks.

"Ok. I will admit that I became friends with you so I could get a little closer on this case but don't you dare say I don't love you, because I do. I love you will all my heart." I tell her.

"You stupid lying jerk! I hate you! I'm leaving as soon as I find a door." Miley states going down a hallway.

"Yeah Miley you aren't going to be able to leave since you now know my secret." I tell her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Miley demands.

"Well you can't leave now that you know I'm a spy." I tell her.

She pauses for a minute.

"Fine. If you're not lying, take me to see my father. If you apparently arrested him, I should be able to see him." Miley says with attitude.

"Ok. That was part of why I brought you here." I tell her.

She walks next to me as I start down a hallway.

"Welcome back Agent N Grey." Grant says as he covers his mouth.

"Don't worry about it. She knows." I state as we continue down the hall.

The Chief is the next person we met on our expedition to the cell directory.

"Who is this?" The Chief asks giving me an eyebrow.

"This is Bagnell's daughter." I inform him.

"Alright. Excellent work Nate. Your brothers are in the computer lab writing out case details. They want you to join them whenever you are free." The chief states as he goes down the hall.

"How could you get all these people to be actors in your act?" Miley asks.

"Miley, this is no act. It's real." I tell her.

We get into the cell directory room.

"Salutations Wendy. I'm in need to visit Mr. Bagnell's cell. Could you tell me his number?" I ask.

"Certainly. Is this a member of his family?" Wendy asks.

"Yes. I'm his daughter." Miley says.

"Do you me to get someone to get him into an interrogation cell, or is talking through the cell bars efficient?" Wendy questions.

"I believe an interrogation room would be appreciated." I inform her.

"Ok. Just wait in those chairs for a couple minutes." Wendy says as she calls for some people on the intercom.

They get into the room and Wendy allows us inside.

"Ok. Now I'm going to prove it to you." I tell her.

She gives me a glare. I guide her into the interrogation room.

"Dad? Is that you?" She asks.

"Yes sweetie. Your classmate who is clearly undercover arrested me." Bagnell says with attitude.

"So you were telling the truth?" Miley says looking at me.

"Miley, I tried to tell you that since you got here." I tell her.

She gives me a little hug.

"Why did I not believe you?" Miley says as she gives me a quick kiss.

"Miley, I forbid you to go out with this boy." Bagnell states.

"You're in jail so your opinion doesn't even matter." Miley says as she gives me a long kiss.

"Ewww at least get me out of here." Bagnell complains.

A couple guys come in and take him back to his cell.

"Come on let's get you home." I tell her.

"Aww, so soon?" Miley asks with her cute pouty face.

"Aww. Love you." I say as I kiss her.

We leave the cell rooms. We meet with the Chief while we head towards the door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" He asks.

"I'm just driving her home." I explain.

"No you're not. She can't leave now that she knows about this." Chief explains.

"Wait, she has to stay here?" I ask.

"Yes. She will be taught the ways of being a spy." Chief says.

"So wait, I'll be able to see Nate everyday?" Miley asks.

"Yes. You will be living here and going to school with Nate but if you should threaten their identities, all of you will deported and separated forever." The chief explains.

"Ok. I promise I will do as I'm told." Miley says.

"Now Nate, go to her house and get her stuff. Her sister has been told to go with an aunt of hers." Chief states.

We walk out of the base door hand and hand. For the first time in a long time, I felt normal and fully in love.

* * *

Nate and Miley stayed together for the rest of their lives. They had a few kids together and continued to do missions together until they retired.

* * *

The end!

There will be a new story starting sometime soon.


End file.
